


With You I'll Be Fine

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: After they defeat Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a conversation at the Eiffel Tower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290





	With You I'll Be Fine

Chat Noir swung his way across Paris, leaping from rooftop to rooftop across his city, his home. As he made his way towards the Eiffel tower, all he could think about, though, was one person. The one person who’d made all these years bearable for him.

He spotted her sitting on the platform of their favorite spot, dressed in black and red as usual. Her blueish-black hair was blowing elegantly in the breeze.

“Chat,” she greeted as his feet touched the cool metal. Her back was to him. Chat let himself don a smile for a moment before it vanished.

“Hey.”

Ladybug turned her head around and beckoned him towards her. Immediately Chat felt drawn to her. He sat down beside his partner, their bodies pressed against each other’s from shoulder to thigh. Normally he would’ve felt giddy, as Ladybug didn't pull away. Yet he couldn’t muster that emotion. Not today. Especially not now.

Chat squeezed his eyes shut. All the tears that had been threatening to spill since the day before were finally making their way to the surface. He tried to suppress the moisture as best as he could, but he knew there was no point. Besides, it was only Ladybug. Ladybug knew him better than anyone.

A sob shook him, and soon another, and another, until he could barely feel the arms that encircled him. He cried for all the things that had happened yesterday and today, all the things he’d realized that he’d never known could’ve been real a week ago.

His father was Hawk Moth.

_ His _ father, Gabriel Agreste, the most renowned fashion designer in Europe--

Was also the crazy manic Chat Noir and Ladybug had been fighting for years.

And what was even more horrifying:

He was trying to save his mother.

Gabriel Agreste, his father, was not as heartless as he seemed to be. He’d been trying to save  _ Emilie _ Agreste, after all.

Adrien’s mother, who was currently in a coma.

She’d never really disappeared.

She was in an endless sleep, waiting and waiting and waiting to be awoken--

But it would never happen. It was the truth that he’d long accepted.

The miraculouses weren’t meant to be used for those purposes.

But it left him with a little less heartbreak.

Because now he knew, he  _ knew _ \--

She’d never meant to leave them.

“Shhh kitty, it’s okay,” he heard Ladybug whisper against his hair. She’d pulled him against her chest, gently stroking his back.

“N--no, it’s not. I--Ladybug, I--” he broke into sobs once again, shaking. He felt his partner’s grip on him tightening, always holding him, always putting him before herself.

At some point, he felt moisture against his mess of blond hair, and realized that at some point Ladybug had started crying too.

“We won, Chat. It--it’s over. He’ll never hurt us, or Paris, again.”

He pulled away from her, shaking his head. “At what cost though?” His voice shook. “At what cost?”

“Chat--”

“I know him, Ladybug. I  _ know  _ him. I see him everyday, I saw the way he dressed and what he did and I thought I knew everything about him, I really did. I thought there was nothing more to him than the designer he is and the fact that he’s a terrible father, but--but I--I never. . . . I  _ never _ imagined this. I don’t want this, god, I  _ hate _ \--” His voice rose with every word, and he was so hysterical that he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Ladybug said nothing, her cheeks streaked with tears. “But how--how do you know him, Chat? He’s such a private person.”

He let his breaths even out before replying. “What do you think about Gabriel Agreste? You know, before--before all this?”

Ladybug let out a sigh, and she turned to face Chat with a thin smile on her face. If Chat didn't know any better, he would think she felt almost sorry for the man. Which she couldn’t possibly. After all, how could you feel sorry for a man who’d terrorized Paris for years, for the sole reason being to get his wife back? Normal people moved on from losses; instead, Gabriel Agreste had become a power-driven manic.

Even though he was his father, Chat couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit grateful that his father was in jail now. Even he knew that the power of both miraculouses wouldn’t bring his mother back the way they’d loved her. Surely his father should’ve known that.

“I admired him a lot,” Ladybug said quietly, not glancing at Chat. Her back was hunched and she watched the Parisian night sky with a forlorn stare. “I want to be a fashion designer, and he was one of my favorite artists. For as long as I can remember, I’ve always wanted to be like him.”

“Look how that turned out,” Chat said bitterly. The tears were now gone, and in replacement was only emptiness.

“I know his son too,” Ladybug went on as if she hadn’t heard him. “We were in the same class in college. Adrien’s a sweet boy. I can’t imagine how much he’s been affected by this.”

Chat had barely caught any of the words she’d said, only the first couple ones. She--she  _ knew _ him? They’d been in the same class? How had he never noticed?

He must have been silent for too long, for Ladybug asked, “Chat?”

“You--you know me?”

“Know you? I--” Chat knew the exact moment that she’d connected the dots. Her bluebell eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped at him, and she gasped.

“Adrien?”

He could only nod.

She gasped again, and suddenly tears began to cascade down her cheeks, as once again she wrapped her arms around him, murmuring, “Adrien, oh Adrien, I’m so sorry, I didn't realize, I--”

He drowned out her words and let himself get lost in her embrace. The tears fell in rivulets, and he let himself sob. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and held himself there tightly.

No, things wouldn’t be okay. But as long as she was there with him, he would be fine.


End file.
